Dangerous Intentions: Each Lover's Destiny
by Vampiremizuki
Summary: Alice is too entertained planning Bella's wedding. Edward is too busy to pay attention to his love. Rosalie and Emmett are too busy being in each other's pants. What happens when Bella plays around with fate? & Who get's pregnant! A Jasper/Bella fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Alice is too busy planning Bella's wedding. Edward is too busy to pay attention. Rosalie and Emmett are too busy being in each other's pants. What happens when Bella plays around with fate? A Jasper/Bella fanfic.**

"Bella, take it off!" Alice screamed out, baring her teeth then cracking up into giggles. Oh Alice.

"No… it's too revealing!" Bella hid in the farthest corner. "Besides, look at the weather… it's so cold, Alice."

"So is Edward, but I didn't hear you complaining about him rubbing up against you all the time."

"Alice… that's different." Bella shrugged innocently, pouting her lips at Alice with hope on her eyes. She really didn't want to go into the pool at all.

"Emmett, as soon as Alice gets in, we're playing chicken." Rosalie released her long beautiful golden blond hair from the ponytail she had it in as she got in.

"Alice, you're gonna kill Bella." Jasper shrugged, splashing water at both Alice and Bella.

"Jasper, I'm going to pull your pants down in the water if you don't quit it." Bella sighed, trying to rub off the water that had been splashed on her pale, warm arms.

"Edward… Get your wife into the pool." Emmett cheered off, splashing water at Edward who was hiding under the umbrella table staring at Bella's glass of water. He pushed the straw back and forth, leaning his face against his hand in lack of excitement.

"Alice, she's not my wife yet." Edward sighed and in mere seconds was beside Bella, holding onto her waist, smiling down at her. "Bella love, Alice was really excited about this. Besides, it's not going to rain today."

Bella groaned. "But I'll be the only one not shining. Does it seem fair to you for me to be blinded by a gang of sparkling vampires? We'll lose Edward." Bella stepped back, frowning.

"Bella!" Alice said impatiently, holding onto her arm. "If you don't go into the pool this instant Isabella Marie Swan, I swear I'll invite the entire Washington peninsula to your wedding."

"You wouldn't dare." Bella glared playfully at Alice.

Alice smiled and pranced towards a lawn chair like a ballerina, taking out her cell phone and marking numbers too fast for Bella to see.

"Yes, Hello there. I'd like to rent a blimp―"

"A BLIMP?!"

"A commercial airplane that writes in the sky―"

"An AIRPLANE?!"

"And I'd like you make an announcement on live TV in a couple of weeks about a wedding. It's going to be BIG. Hollywood BIG." She paused.

Bella fainted.

"Of course you're invited." She grinned. "I'll call you back later tonight. Mhm. Goodbye." Alice turned to see Bella lying limp in Edwards's arms.

"Alice, I think you went overboard this time." Edward sighed heavily, looking at Alice.

"I can fix that!" Alice walked over to the umbrella table and grabbed the glass of cold water from the table.

"Wooo!" Emmett shout out, Rosalie glaring at him.

"Alice… that's not a good idea… Bella's sensitive…" Jasper said, watching Alice's movements.

"Relax." She said in a low, giggly voice. She poured the cold water with ice cubs and inside Bella's towel.

"What's… AHH!" Bella leaped out of Edward's arms, releasing her hold on her towel and shaking hysterically.

Her towel dropped, revealing a red polka-dotted two piece bikini.

"Alice…" Bella blushed, running towards the back door.

"She locked it, remember?" Rosalie said half-heartedly. Emmett was laughing his ass off inside the water, literally. Rosalie was holding his head underwater forcefully.

"Awe… man!" Bella sighed and looked over at Edward. "I'll only play Marco, polo." Bella shrugged.

"Fine, but only if you play chicken afterwards." Alice looked at Bella's face.

"What are you, a crazy woman?!" Bella twitched. "You guys will kill me!"

"That's the point, love." Edward grinned, pointing at Rosalie who was drowning Emmett. Rosalie didn't realize this, but Emmett was staring at Rosalie's ass from underwater.

"Edward…?" Bella said, getting a goofy grin on her face. Edward was staring at her breasts.

"I'm sorry. I'll remember about my boundaries." Edward sighed, chuckling.

"Stupid shiny Volvo owner." Bella groaned. "I'll play, but if I lose, Edward has to use my car for a week." Bella smiled, thinking about Edward complaining about her aged truck. Oh, she loved that truck… but Edward was set on her getting rid of it.

"Well…" Edward sighed. "I believe in you…?" Edward said, half smiling. "No, I'm serious. I really do, love." Edward kissed Bella's forehead then lifted her up into his arms and carried her into the pool.

Rosalie sighed.

"What's wrong Rose?" Alice leaped into the pool in a ball, making a splash.

Jasper grinned and closed his eyes. "Alice… here I come." He chuckled.

Suddenly Emmett rose from underwater with his eyes closed. "Rose… I'm commin for revenge. The tickle bear is coming for you…"

Both Jasper and Emmett were walking around in the water touching around.

Emmett suddenly bumped into Jasper, touching his hair. "Rose! Babe!" He cupped Jasper's face in his huge hands, and tried to kiss him.

"What the hell?!" Jasper was pushing Emmett's face away.

They both opened their eyes and looked at each other. "Ah!!" Emmett screamed like a seven-year old girl and ran to Rosalie who grinned. As soon as Emmett got within her range she jumped on him, wrapping her long legs around Emmett's waist and pulling him into an underwater making out session.

Everybody started laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

"That's not funny Alice." Jasper pout his lips. "You've been so cruel lately." He groaned.

Both Bella and Edward were at this point, making out in a corner of the pool like secret lovers.

Esme came out of the house with sunglasses on, her hair tied into a bun, and a sun hat on. "Ah… it's so good to enjoy some sun without having to worry about blinding anyone or being discovered." She walked towards the pool to talk to Jasper, a business suit on.

"Jasper, dear, I have tha―AH!" She jumped back as soon as she saw Bella and Edward playing tongue-twister right in front of her. "I'm so sorry. Oh, I'm sorry."

Bella was desperately trying to say otherwise but her tongue was too busy at the moment.

When she finally released for air she nearly choked inhaling a gasp of air. "What happened to your precious boundaries Mister Moral, Sparkling and Damned?" Bella grinned then turned to face Esme, her face softening into an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Esme. It's our fault."

"Oh no, dear, I just came out to tell Jasper the good news about the book he's published." Esme smiled and kneeled down beside the pool, staring at Rosalie and Emmett as they practically raped each other with their tongues. "Jasper, dear, I have to um, speak to you."

"Sure thing Esme, I'm no longer needed inside the pool anyway." Jasper sighed and came out of the pool.

The sun had come out just barely enough to warm the atmosphere a bit. Bella looked up as Jasper got out of the pool, his beach trousers were an indigo blue with white waves threaded into them. Jasper's hair was wet, his frowning face making him seem like the next Romeo in Bella's eyes. She gasped then turned to smile at Edward, deeply into thought.

Alice giggled her way over to a corner of the pool, getting out and reaching for her phone. She sighed happily and dialed a number.

"Ah, yes. Hello Ricks, long time no see eh?" She danced her way over to one of the expensive white beach chair that Rosalie had bought over eBay as a gift for Esme's accomplishment over successfully remodeling the backyard into a girls' vision of a escape spot; minus the men of course, though Rosalie would never admit to something like that… she loves men.

Esme looked over at Emmett and Rosalie, who were leaning against a corner of the pool swapping tongues. "Rosalie, dear, no sex in the pool." Esme sighed then turned to Jasper who was sitting on one of the lawn chairs by the Japanese garden area that was conveniently located next to the pool.

Esme had truly outdone herself with the remodeling or so everyone said. Rosalie, Alice and Emmett had wanted the pool, Jasper and Esme had wanted a Japanese garden with fountains and bonsai's all around, and Edward and Carlisle had wanted a golfing course, which of course, had too been created and conveniently located just a few yards in length south of the pool area. The pool had been such a success, being of course that there was even a drink bar and real Costa Rican sand all around it. As soon as Bella was asked if she wanted anything done to the house, the only words that came to her mind were expediently fit to her reaction. She threw a fit and tripped over a lawn chair, screaming out all sorts of atrocities there after receiving a huge bruise on the side of her face. Of course they heeled, but Emmett decided to name the drink stand after her.

_Le Bella Shack, The logo: "If I wasn't engaged to your brother, I'd scratch your Jeep with my keys!"_

Bella had of course been joking, but Emmett now keeps the garage locked.

Esme sighed and sat on the lawn chair beside Jasper, being careful not to get her business skirt or jacket ruined by the waterfall.

"Jasper, dear, I have big news." She smiled.

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "Big news? I haven't heard that since we found out Edward wasn't gay after all."

"Yes dear, that surprised all of us, but this is not that big. It's pretty cool though." Esme's enthusiasm made Jasper chuckle.

"That's not funny!" Edward shout out.

"Put a cork in it, Banshee John!" Rosalie said as she slapped Edward across the face. Bella gasped. Emmett cracked up laughing.

Esme shook her head frowning. "Poor dear." She turned to face Jasper. "As I was saying… big news." She raised her hands up in the air to support the word 'Big'.

"What exactly is so big Esme? If this is indeed mighty 'big' then why tell me?" Jasper shrugged, his wide eyes staring at Esme.

"Because dear, you have to go on tour!" She grinned. "Walden Books and Border's have funded a tour. Your fictional Romance tales have reached the hit list for weeks at a time. You're going to be BIG." She giggled and took Jasper's hands in her small delicate ones. "I'm so proud to be your Mother and Agent!" Jasper stared at her in awe then stood up.

Esme stood up as well then hugged Jasper.

"How long is the tour? When do you reckon I gotta pack my bags and head out?" Jasper grinned.

"Tonight, dear." She smiled. "The tour is five months."

"Whoa, this is a surprise. Phew, wow. I don't remember the medical books I've published ever being nominated for touring or anything this… big." Jasper chuckled to himself in amazement, running his hand through his wet hair.

"Well, fiction sells. By the way, I read some of your books on the plane ride back from Texas. They truly are something. You have an astounding vision and point of view of love, dear. I'm proud of you." She shot Jasper a motherly smile.

"I wish Alice thought so too." He sighed.

"Still having marriage problems with Alice, dear?" Esme's motherly voice soothed Jasper. Normally he was the one doing the calming down, but how could he when frustration made up most of his life?

"I'm afraid so. But don't worry about it, the important thing is we love each other." He nodded smiling like a kid.

"I'm proud of you, dear." Esme smiled and turned towards the house. Jasper sighed and closed his eyes, sitting back down and leaning back against the lawn chair. "My books aren't worth what they're getting." He frowned.

"I've read your books." Bella came out of the trees, her pale, warm body emerging beautifully by sheer surprise. Jasper opened his eyes, instantly holding in his breath.

"Bella… you're going to get yourself in serious trouble one of these days." Jasper chuckled. "Even _I_ didn't hear you coming." He tensed down a little, staring up at the sky. The sound of the waterfall was calming. He heard Bella's footsteps get closer. He turned his head.

"I get in trouble even if I'm sitting still." Bella sat on the lawn chair beside Jasper, turning her beautiful body to face Jasper. Jasper turned his eyes and eventually his head to look at Bella.

Jasper had really not been at all close to Bella since the birthday incident. He knew it was his fault that Bella had suffered for months without the love of her life… of her existence. Honestly, she was a real inspiration for one of his books. He admired her because she was strong. He's no where nearly as tough as she is, emotionally of course; he knew he would never be, even if he was the very core of emotion. In a sense, Jasper was. He controlled emotions, understood them. He always had, but if he'd been in Bella's place, he couldn't have done any better than her.

He sat up and turned to face Bella. His eyes were observing every inch of her delicate, warm body. He could see the warm blood rushing through her by being this close to her.

"Jasper." She paused. "I admire you." She stood up and turned to walk away.

Jasper stood up and grabbed her warm, wet hand. She turned her head, her lips carved into a small barely noticeable frown. He instantly noticed how warm and how glossy and full her lips were, how her eyes always sparkled whenever anyone spoke to her, the way her blush was always so noticeable. Like a beautiful porcelain doll.

Jasper could feel her heartbeat fasten at his touch. "Bella, don't go." He sighed. "Let's go inside the house and discuss your favorite book from my collection." Jasper blocked his mind and his intentions from Edward. Edward was probably too busy anyhow. Alice wouldn't see his future. She was already so tired of him; he knew this.

Bella smiled. She wanted to get to know him, be his friend, his confident and his most trusted female buddy. Bella was after all so caught up the wedding plans with Alice, Rosalie was caught up in Emmett's pants all the time, Edward was constantly planning out how to tell the Volturi about the wedding, and Emmett was of course tending to Rosalie's needs. She knew that Jacob was long gone, her once best friend who she loved was gone and wanted nothing to do with her.

So now she had no one to sit down with and talk to her feelings about. She knew Jasper would listen.

Jasper led Bella through the back side of the house, intending for nobody to see them. Bella of course didn't know this.

"Jasper, I really do admire you, I― AH!" She tripped over one of the tree roots. Jasper caught her in his arms before she could hit the ground.

It literally killed him to get this close to her beating heart, to feel her warm luscious flesh against his cold, marble skin. Bella blushed.

"Oh, I'm… I'm sorry Miss." Jasper sighed in embarrassment.

"Jasper… I'm Bella. No need for such labels… soon to be brother." She smiled reassuringly. She was good as knowing how people felt by looking at their faces, though not nearly as good as Jasper.

Jasper grinned, her voice as soft and delicate as satin. Bella's smell drove Jasper crazy, though he would never admit to it; he would never let anybody know this. It was more than her blood, it was just her.

His soon to be… sister. He sighed.

Carlisle had gone out to work this morning, and Esme was too busy to pay attention to anything other than the computer she was on.

Ever since she became Jasper's booking agent, she was always entertained with something.

"Bella…" Jasper said as he led her slowly up the stairs of the Cullen house. Once at the top, he led her down the narrow hallway and into his and Alice's room.

Bella smiled as she observed the collection of books all piled up everywhere around the room.

"Wow, Alice must just _love_ this." She chuckled to herself, observing the titles of the books. "Jasper, some of these aren't even out yet!" She gasped, her voice chiming out.

Jasper rolled his eyes playfully. "When you're famous, right?" He laughed. "I'm kidding. It's easy to do if you have connections and a watt of cash." I shrugged.

"Jasper… you _are_ famous though. Your books are so… overwhelmingly beautiful. I can't even describe what I feel. I mean, I know Edward probably already told you I'm into things like 'Wuthering Heights' and "Romeo and Juliet' but this goes farther beyond those. Your books are so full of emotion and so full of unexpected twists and surprises." Bella smiled sadly. "It's too bad that Tara and Nick don't end up together in the end though…" She frowned.

"She ended up falling for the―" Bella interrupted him.

"―for the villain. And in the end, the villain ended up dying, protecting her." Tears swelled up in Bella's beautiful chocolate eyes. "It was supposed to be a simple story. Tara and Nick would fall in love and leave, but… she only _thought_ she was in love. It turned out that she ended up truly loving the one that held her against her will." She sighed, touching the bindings of the books in Jasper's personal library. "Nick left her, and she ended up losing her child in the end." She turned her head to face Jasper mouthing the words 'why'.

"Bella, it was just Tara's story. It was _her _story. You can't always control the future." Jasper sent her a wave of calmness.

"Alice can." She wiped her tears and smiled cheerlessly.

"No Bella, she can't. She sees possibilities of what might happen." He strolled over to her and hugged her. She blushed and smiled against his cold chest.

"She's seeing this right now, isn't she?" Bella turned her gaze up.

"No, she hasn't seen me in a while." Jasper's voice was dry and low.

"Define while." Bella raised an eyebrow.

"11 years being a while." Jasper chuckled.

Bella's gaze softened as a wide smile spread across her face. "You're so much more than you give yourself credit for." Her soft lips moved in slow motion to Jasper's eyes. He was in a trance.

Jasper looked directly into Bella's eyes, his lips curving into a mischievous yet so full-of-emotion grin. Bella grinned back up at him and bit her lower lip.

Jasper instinctively cupped her face delicately in his hands and met his stone-cold lips with hers. In that very instant, passion rose up from inside of his entire being. For the first time in such a long time, he thrived inside and longed for someone with such intensity; for Bella.

He lift her up into the air against the wall, rubbing his hand up and down her soft, delicate waist. Bella let out small girlish moan, provoking Jasper apathetically without intention. Bella wanted to stop, but she didn't need to. Or maybe it was the other way around. She needed to stop, but she just didn't want to do it.

**Bella's POV**

If there's something a girl learns as time progresses and things become complicated, it's that you never regret the things you do, but instead the things you don't do. Don't being the operative word here.

Thud. Thrust. Thud.

Painful things can turn into the most beautiful incidents you'll every experience, and that'll be the only things you'll probably remember when you're older. You won't remember a sweet guy that sent you a box of candy hearts on Valentines Day but you will remember the guy that ripped you away from insanity and made you a woman.

As Jasper put his hand over my mouth to keep me from moaning, I realized one thing. He wasn't afraid that I'd break into a thousand pieces, no; he didn't think I was a breakable glass decoration. Can it be possible that such an awkward experience could stick to you without making you suicidal?

Oh yeah, that what we need; a suicidal vampire bride on the loose.

As Jasper kissed and trailed his lips down my body and caressed me in ways and places that I didn't know would affect me so much, I realized that years from now, when I'm married to Edward and having my happily ever after, I'll remember this. And whenever I would look at Jasper kissing Alice, holding her… I would frown upon it. I knew that very well, I knew that this was a one-shot for Jasper. His wife was his all and his everything. This… this was wrong, wrong beyond morality.

Thud. Thrust. Moan.

Jasper ran his hands down my sweating, panting body. I was sweating cold sweat, but my body temperature was rising. My body was blushing like mad and there was no way to stop it. I couldn't hide what I couldn't control.

Jasper whispered into my ear, making my face burn up with pure, sweet flames of emotion. I couldn't understand what he said, since he was speaking so fast, but that was the least of my worries.

No one would know about this, I knew that for sure, but I'd be haunted by this for the rest of my soon to be immortal life. I loved Edward, but Jasper… he was my brother.

Jasper groaned, slowly coming to a stop from basically plundering my weak, feeble body. Nevertheless, it felt good. It felt… great, as hypocritical as that sounds. Jasper was so sweet, I could tell even if this hit me like stone, he was being gentle with me.

He turned and looked into my eyes. I hadn't realized it before, but I was panting, my chest aching from so many intakes of air.

"You okay, little sister?" Jasper grinned. I chuckled airlessly and sighed.

He kissed my lips then released me on my feet. As soon as he let go of me, my legs failed on me and I almost came tumbling to the floor.

"I think I'm going to need a wheelchair now." I laughed, looking at Jasper.

"Don't even joke about that, Bella." He sighed happily, picking me up in his arms bridal style, kissing my forehead. "You must be tired… and you're quite a cutie when you're naked." He winked at me. "Though you're always beautiful even if you were wearing a wooly-mammoth fur jacket… I think you'd definitely pull that look off." He looked down at my warm, sweaty, naked body grinning.

"Maybe… but I think technically this is considered incest."

"Not necessarily, we aren't blood related darling." He chuckled.

"This is far beyond moral though." I sighed. He frowned.

"Bella… if you want me to keep this a secret, my lips are sealed." I could feel his sadness just by looking at him.

"I'm… sore. I honestly can't walk… even if I tried." I sighed. I'm so useless.

"Do you think you'll be able to sleep?" His gaze was sad.

"Yeah. Let me just put on my bathing suit and I'll crawl to Edward's room." I smiled reassuringly.

"I'm sorry." He sighed.

"Don't be, you were so… incredible, per say, that you left my legs numb." I shrugged as he sat me down on a recliner in the corner of the room. He strolled over to the bookcase in the other corner of the room and retrieved my underwear bottom and top. He threw them at me, and I instantly caught them in my hands. "Thanks." I grinned, biting my lower lip.

"Anything for you, love." Jasper smiled as I put on my top. I sighed, finding it pretty difficult to put on the bottom.

"I'll help." Jasper said, helping me up. He held my waist as I put them on.

"God… I feel like a useless prostitute." I sighed sadly. Jasper sent me a wave of happiness and smirked.

"Jasper! Stop trying to make me laugh!" I growled playfully.

"I didn't say anything, love. I just hate it that you're trying to put yourself down." He whistled, staring down at my blushing face.

"Tough shit, you can make me smile without even cracking a joke, Jazz." I paused. "And I want to make myself feel like a cheap whore. Let me enjoy it for a few seconds." I sighed restlessly.

"Fine, love, but we better get you to Edward's room… before anyone… finds out." He frowned then opened the door. He held my waist, leading me and holding my weight all the way to Edward's room. As soon as he managed to get me inside of the room, Edward came in through the door grinning.

"Bella, love, did you trip over a book or something that Jasper had to drag you all the way into the room."

I sighed. "Damn it! Jasper! I told you not to tell him… now my 'klutz' reputation is going to go from Loser to pathetic loser." I frowned. Hopefully my acting skills wouldn't fail me. It was all up to Jasper.

He nodded. "He guessed, it was all him." He chuckled. "We were arguing over how bad my writing is and she tripped. Sorry bro, I wasn't quick to get her." Jasper shrugged and left the room.

Edward turned to me and grinned.

"Bella, love, get some rest and heal up. I have a surprise for you tonight." His words seemed too familiar and stuck to me like cheap gum. Oh god… My soreness isn't stopping here I bet.

--

Well.. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Jasper's POV

And because a well written story worth reading doesn't necessarily have to consist of bloodshed and terror, or mystery even, I've written my own outlooks on a book I'd _like_ to read. Normally stories that hit the best-seller's list are books that people understand; people can recognize the value of a well written book. Just a god damn good book. Right?

Not some complicated documentary on marine biology, but not a fairytale where some tedious Prince saves the standard damsel in distress.

What if there was a book that defied expectations of fiction and nonfiction, both alike, yet people liked it because it was so surreal and bizarre. Sure you detest it, but you can't put it down. You turn the page of the peculiar yet wonderful story that you can't relate to easily, because it's fiction after all, but you want to.

Because humans can waste a precious moment of their counted lives thinking that they're settling for less because they read a book.

Of course it seems that way, doesn't it. Your expectations on life seem to increase as you explore other's lives.

As I was turned my gaze towards the man sitting on the other side of the desk, I realized that I had the rest of my eternal life to sign insubstantial contracts with big time book dealers. What could I possibly be doing here when instead I could be home with my family? Are you joking? Nearly half a year away from home signing books?

So that I could miss my brother's wedding and not be able to stop it. So that I could sign autographs and return home to the new Isabella, someone that Rosalie will envy to the pits of hell, someone that Alice will now have at her expense to enjoy the rest of her immortal life shopping, someone that Edward loves deeply and cares for, someone that I've realized that I'm unquestionably and clearly falling in love with.

Why am I dwelling on these thoughts of my brother's fiancé while sitting in an office in one of the biggest publishing companies in the world?

If I have the chance to make my mother, Esme, contented and proud, why am I not smiling this head on? I turned my attention to the man sitting across from me.

"…And you'll of course have your own office," My eyes were hard and attentive as I carelessly engulfed his words. Not listening, but plainly hearing. It seems that I couldn't very well understand him. I knew what he was saying, but I was finding it difficult to take it in. "Now, I'll explain to you what _I _happen to think about…"

I sighed. I happen to be sitting just a few feet away from the owner of the company as he criticizes and explains what my job, my unwanted job, entails _and_ what he thinks about my work.

I glowered at him unconvinced, but of course pleasantly. "I'm not sure I'm following you sir, I thought this was a book signing tour." A plain grimace spread across my features and I could feel the unnerving emotions the man was releasing, seeing as I asked something he had already explained.

"Listen now, boy. You have an incredulous knack for writing some of the best literature I have seen in years. It's as if you've lived through the pain that these characters have. As if your eyes have seen misery and you just dump it onto the story. Thrilling experience; absolutely unforgettable." I nodded bluntly, my lips curving into a crooked smile.

"Thank you." My enthusiasm wasn't helping, since the words that flowed out of my lips were purely unconventional and ordinary.

"But." He lipped the words slowly, raising his finger up into the air. I grimaced at the way his eyes glared at me; as if I'd done something wrong. The anxiety coursing through my cold body was appalling. "You have not listened to what I've been saying? I like you, you know that. You're plotting and planning on your next book right now aren't you? Excellent. Well since you didn't take notice of what I've been saying for the past hour and a half, I'll refresh your memory." He grinned, taking a huge cigar, lighting it, inhaling then exhaling slowly.

"My apologies. You're right." I grinned. He was right, more or less. I was planning and plotting all right, though not on my next book.

"My dear boy, your agent, lovely woman by the way, was absolutely right about you. As I had stated before, I will be making you a partner in our company _if _you manage to get publicity during the tour. Well, clearly that's not a problem for you, but you'll need to cause a scandal. You know? Make people look at your picture in the paper and say, "Did you know that is the man," He paused, coughing raucously and putting down the cigar, "This man… hmm, let's make up something for the spur of the moment, _this man slept with Paris Hilton._" He raised his hands up in emphasis, expecting a positive reaction from me.

A gagging noise escaped my lips, my breath getting caught in my throat. "Excuse me?" I was on the verge of walking out of this office and going to the nearest alley to laugh my head off. Was this man serious? _Paris Hilton?_

Drifting into the memories I had created with Bella, I stared bluntly at the man, ignoring the fact that he'd began babbling on again. "Don't faint on me now, it was merely an imaginative suggestion. Besides, I know Paris Hilton; she's quite the party girl." He winked, pressing his stubby fingers on the phone receiver button. "_Claris, I'd like to arrange a meeting with Paris―_" I immediately interrupted him, frowning as soon as I realized what he was trying to carry out.

Was this man serious? Didn't he know I had a wife? Well, for a few minutes I too had forgotten I had a wife, but this is absurd. The nerve of some people, it's absolutely nerve-racking and upsetting. Now I truly felt remorseful for myself.

My breath caught in my throat again. I gulped ruefully. "No, no sir. No." I'm pretty sure if I was a human, I'd be sweating cold and my palms would get clammy; I was normally good around people, but this man was… obnoxious.

"Cancel on that." He let go of the button and turned his attention to me, frowning. "Johnny," He said matter-of-factly. I interrupted him.

"My name's Jasper." I growled, sighing under my breath. He's considered making me an associate with his company and has completely forgotten my name? Are the fumes getting to his mind?

"Jasper, boy, the people love commotion. They don't remember the name of a person who gives to charity. My grandmamma gives to charity and do you know her name?" He paused, staring at me like a hawk. I groaned silently, cursing the fact that I should have turned back the minute I stepped through the doors of this office.

"No, I don't." I sighed in defeat. This was true; the typical human being isn't attracted to good-natured deeds and good conduct, but to scandals and commotion. They love to see the lives of the fame complicate because deep down they enjoy seeing other humans fall to their knees in tribulations. "But I have a wife. I'm in the middle of..." I paused. "I'm married, sir, I can't sleep with _Paris Hilton_, much less tell the public I did." I mouthed her name in disgust.

He nodded, taking in my words slowly. Does he not understand that I love Bella?

Wait! No… I meant Alice. Alice… my pixie of a wife, my tiny elfin girl. I exhaled noisily and turned to face him. "Mr. Sarmento, you understand what I'm saying, right?" I shook my head, staring at him in awe, waiting for a reasonable response.

"Well boy, I like your attitude, that's for certain. I'm convinced you'll find something to make you known." He dropped his cigar onto a small glass bowl. "Are you ready for the tour?"

Suddenly, all the muscles tightened in my face. My eyes moved towards the clock.

_Jasper, your clock is ticking. One month, she sulks. Two months, she's fantasizing the possibilities. Three months, she's in love. Four months, she's walking down the isle. Five months… she's Isabella Marie Cullen, she's gone and forever Edward's. Forever his and completely out of your reach. _

I wanted to scream at myself, yell and scowl at my selfish self because I was driving myself mad over my brother's reason to live, my brother's fiancé.

Why was I counting down the minutes of my return home? I'd return to my mother, to my father, to my brothers and my sister, to my wife, to my infatuation… to Isabella Marie Swan, my almost but not quite sister. She was indeed my infatuation, my obsession and fascination. My name is Jasper Taylor Whitlock Cullen, and I'm obsessed with Isabella.

I suppose I could admit that I am jealous of Edward. The way he feels about Bella is… impaling. The way Bella feels about him… it's such an overpowering beautiful emotion.

I closed my eyes and Bella's eyes came crashing down on me. Her gorgeous chocolate eyes, so soft and glistening. She was no Alice. She was so much better in so many ways. Alice saved me from insanity while Bella managed to get me back to it.

I sighed drearily to myself. I can't pretend this is a rehearsal for my life. This is the real thing; I'm married to Mary Alice Brandon Cullen under the law and under god's eyes, I'm hers. Body and soul. Forever hers.

Alice, who's laugh makes me want to smile, who I can't bear to see unhappy, who despite the fact has lost her interest in me, she is still my wife. Bella, who intoxicates my body, my soul, my mind, my heart. Isabella, who belongs to Edward. I can feel you by just being close to you, I can hear you everywhere I turn and see you whenever I manage to close my eyes for a split second.

"I'm definitely ready." I nodded in his direction and stood up to shake hands. My clock has stopped ticking. In five months, I'd return home to my wife, to my mother, my father, my brothers… and my sisters.

--

Again, Plz **Review**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Jasper's POV

The odd thing right now wasn't the fact that I was sitting in a hotel room in my knickers, but the fact that I was rereading my own work was what bothered me. I had to squander an entire day in a hotel room, evidently making sure I was ready to take on any questions that people throw at me. Of course, I wrote the darn books.

I bluntly looked down at one of the opened books laid out across the mattress. Something in there pulled me into the story.

_Tara's words seemed to stop time itself. "What if we aren't meant to be with each other, Avalon?" Tara's sparkling eyes always had the same effect on him. He'd take pride in kidnapping her, because before she entered his miserable existence, bloodshed and massacre always overcrowded his thoughts. His soul had been tainted with the blood of the innocent. She was an innocent; she is Naïve Tara. _

"_So?" He snorted in attempt to make her smile, because god knows what her smile did to him whenever it spread across her angelic features. His heart would speed, his palms would get clammy, his thoughts would disappear and his head would spin; because his eyes were after all only for her. _

_She grimaced, her full tender lips curving awkwardly in disappointment. Her face had saddened. To Avalon, that was upsetting, because he knew he was competing for Tara's love with another. He knew she disapproved of this, even though her heart told her otherwise. "Um…" She turned around; the last thing she wanted was for Avalon to see her cry. She closed her eyes shut, letting the tears roll right out of her eye sockets. _

"_Tara," Avalon paused, his eyes turning into the demonic glare that Tara found always so amusing; he found it a little strange that the gaze of a hunter would make her giggle in joy. His gaze softened, his lips curving into a defeated grin. "Make this mistake with me?" He turned her around, frowning at her reddening eyes and her blushing cheeks; her gaze was withdrawn as she stared at him in amazement. He'd never laid his hands on her before, but she liked it. His hands were cold, yet made her feel so warm wherever they touched._

"_What will you do when Nick finds you? Hide under a rock?" Her eyes were doubtful. Avalon knew she was more worried about either of them getting hurt than Nick finding out about his intentions with her._

_He nodded skeptically. "True, I'll have to dispose of him." Avalon paused, searching Tara's face for emotion. She was staring at him in disbelieving horror. "Okay Tara, I got it. No killing, but what should be done if he finds out… you know… this." He pointed towards himself, smiling goofily and questioningly at her, his gaze menacing. Tara let out a giggle and nudged him playfully. "You know, it's not everyday that the villain ends up falling for his victim."_

_Tara frowned questioningly._

"_Okay, his very cute, fragile victim." He let go of her, turning and hiding his embarrassment. Avalon wasn't the type of guy who's use to showing so much emotion around women. Before Tara, to him, Love was a game. Women were his plaything. With Tara, he couldn't help it, it was beyond his control. "But honestly, it usually goes by the regulation that the male protagonist rescues his fair wench from the villain, slaughters―"_

_Tara pushed Avalon in sheer rage. "Slaughter? Is that all you ever think about? Carnage and massacre is all you have in that messed up head of yours?!" She bared her teeth at him, pushing him harder. Avalon wasn't affected by Tara's feeble attempt to hurt him, he just frowned. "What now, _Master_? Kill me! Hurt me! Damn it! Every single time I look at you, I feel such… strong devotion..." She sighed in discontentment. "This isn't some movie Avalon! You love me?!" She pushed him against the wall, her glossy lips glistening under the dim lighting, her eyes filled with tears that would be released if she blinked. She rubbed her hand down his leg, taking something from him. _

"_Tara…" Avalon stared at her in amazement and confusion. _

"_You love me…?" She grabbed his hand and put a silver plated dagger in it. He clenched it in attempt to take it away from her, wrapping his free arm around her tiny waist and trying to comfort her. _

_Tara's anger was still flaring. She gripped his arm that was holding the deadly weapon and put it to her throat, to her neck; Avalon's eyes widened in unhappiness. _

"_Tara…" His weak, uneven voice was immediately interrupted by Tara's actions. _

_The tears began rolling down her rosy cheeks; despite how much anger and irritation she was experiencing, she had never been held by any boy this way; she found it overwhelming. Her mesmerizing, dark hazel eyes were glistening under the dimly lit room, her lips glistening as she cried in silence, the tears running down her blushing cheeks. Avalon tried taking his hand away from her grasp, being careful not to hurt her._

"_Hurt me." Tara's words were low and solid. _

"_You want me to hurt you?" Avalon clenched his teeth in anger, his sadness being overpowered by sheer rage. He gripped her waist, pulling her violently to him, her tiny, very fragile body trembling in fear. She released her grasp on his dagger that was being held against her throat and gazed up at his eyes. Avalon threw the dagger to the floor, the point landing head-on penetrating the wooden floor. Tara gasped in horror, turning to face Avalon again. With his free hand, he gripped her chin delicately, making her look into his eyes. _

_Tara didn't say anything, but his hold on her waist was hurting incalculably. Her panting was loud, her eyes piercing him._

"_I do love you, Tara." His voice was hoarse and low, almost a whisper. He leaned in forward, joining his lips to hers._

_She pulled away. "Why?" She asked in wonder._

"_Because I can." He grinned, turning to kiss her again. She turned her head and pulled away, wide-eyed. "_Oh_? You wanna play?" Avalon raised an eyebrow. _

"_Oh, you do know me so well." She shrugged, trying to pull away with a wide smile on her features. _

_He grinned peculiarly. "Go hide." He chuckled under his breath, releasing his tight hold on her._

_She gazed up at him one more time then sped out of the room, her dress skirt dragging itself away like a cloud. _

I turned my attention away from the book and sighed, closing it gently and laying it on the bedside table. I frowned, laying my head down on the soft white pillows. Times like these, I wish I could sleep.

Sleep… What was sleep? A time when you can escape the realm of reality and dream. Your subconscious holds on to the best and most gorgeous dreams that you have, but you can never remember those. You only remember the weird ones that make no sense because each of those tells you something about your life. Those aren't always so pleasant, are they?

My stories _are_ my sleep. When I find myself sitting in front of a laptop computer, typing out Tara's story, or even my other character's lives, I feel so much better the day after, I feel content no matter how to hell my life was driven. Writing for me is my sleep because I can create something. Avalon deserved for his story to be told as much as Tara did.

Maybe I should tell my story; not directly necessarily, not using my name, or my wife's name or Bella's, not even Edward's.

I sighed and reached for my laptop. Tomorrow I'd need to face reality, but as long as I could _sleep _in my own wayso that I could dream to write it out, reality seemed perfectly fine. Sure, it's impossible for me to literally sleep, but why should that stop me from dreaming?

Tomorrow I'd be Jasper Taylor Whitlock Cullen without doubt, and I'd only have eyes for my beautiful elfin girl, Alice, but for tonight, I didn't need to be me; I didn't need to be _rational_. Can you control your dreams? If you can, then you're pretty damn special, because not even I can pull that off. I could dream about Bella but controlling myself was far beyond my control.

--

**Review** plz.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

I sighed in aggravation. I wasn't exhausted whatsoever, but I had to admit that my signature was starting to get irritating with each and every time I sign another and another… book.

That was what I was signing right, a book? I was signing books. But it's not as easy as it seems. I've been writing my signature on book covers nonstop for the past four hours. Even vampires get bored, _tired_… in a sense, and lose interest in things that normal human beings would love to be doing. What human doesn't dream of having so many fans line up in a crowded bookstore to have their books signed?

"My intentions are not to pry, but why doesn't Tara get her happily ever after?" A small child appeared in front of me. A little girl appearing to be no more than eight years old with curly blond golden curls and a pretty heart shaped baby face, her green, ivory eyes staring at me with anger.

I gaped at her in awe. "You read this book all on your own? How old are you?" My gaze turned soft, the way your eyes turn when you're stunned in astonishment, but going at amazing lengths to conceal it. Mostly because that was actually exactly what was occurring to me at the moment.

"Seven." She swerved her lips into a tiny smile, extending her petite hands out for me to hand her the copy of the book. Hurriedly, I signed it, suddenly stopping to read her name at the top of the page. Her calligraphy was remarkably precise, neat, formal cursive. I beamed down at her, offering her back her book. The little girl paused in an awkward stance, waiting for her query to be answered.

"Because… in real life, not many people get a hold of their happily ever after." I exhale noisily under my breath, my eye sockets burning as I bated my eyelids in frustration. How can this child be seven years of age and be capable of reading this type of literature? The way her eyes ogled me in curiosity, the manner they were moving… made her seem almost surreal. They were ancient and controlling eyes.

Nothing would astonish me to any further extent from this point on. If Emmett shows up right now in a monkey suit, that wouldn't shock whatsoever.

"Jasper!" A familiar voice was calling out near the end of the line. Deciding to simply ignore I returned to signing books.

After what seemed like five minutes of autographing books, that familiar voice rang up again. I fluttered my eye lids in wonder. "Jasper! What's wrong with you?!" Rosalie's tall, curvy figure appeared before me, her face twisted into a bitter grimace. "Did you not take notice of me the first three times? Or did you change your name?" She raised an eyebrow in rage and peculiarity.

Controlling the uncontrollable laughter became useless. Rosalie was wearing a playboy bunny suit; satin black one-piece with a white silk tie and a black satin belt, white bunny ears and a white fluffy rabbit tail, revealing her long legs in fishnets and abnormally tall heels.

My laughing stopped, just enough for me to finally make speech. "What happened? Carlisle wouldn't give Emmett money for video games so he sent you to Hugh Hefner? Please Rose, tell me what happened to you for god's sake." I chuckled firmly under my breath.

She hissed, her red lips curving up into an astringent, disbelieving grin. "_No_. Thanks to you, Esme decided that we all had potential to do something with our time and lives. Carlisle agreed, and here I am. Are you done here? I've been waiting outside this god damn bookstore for three long hours, waiting for you to waltz out so that I could notify you on what's going down, since you won't _answer_ your cell phone." She sighed in unease. Her words were scornful and honest.

"I lost my cell phone." I raised an eyebrow, my voice low and composed.

"Whatever." She mouthed, getting down on her knees and crawling under the table. She was now kneeling beside me.

"What in the…?" I groaned as she violently pushed me off my chair and sat down in my place. I kneeled beside her, staring at all the people that were staring dumbfounded and speechless at the beautiful blond girl sitting where I should be.

"Okay, listen up fans of Jasper magazines." I tapped her shoulder, interrupting her quickly.

I whispered into her ear. "I write fictional novels."

"Whatever. Like I was saying, I'm Jasper Cullen's twin sister, Rosalie Cullen." She smiled conceitedly, pulling my head into a cynic lose hug then violently pushed me onto the floor. "This meeting or whatever you call it, this book signing… is now _adjourned_." She stood up. I positioned myself up in utter incredulity. What's gotten into Rosalie?

**Rosalie's POV **

It's always up to me to be the tough one, the strong one of the Cullen siblings. My dear husband is very much still in his kid stages; as mature as he looks and as serious as he appears, he's a kid deep down who can't take disappointment.

I had to be the bearer of bad news. _I _had to get on a plane to come tell Jasper that he had to cancel his path to stardom because of the Volturi.

Personally, I have nothing against the Volturi, but I felt extremely appalled for my poor empathetic brother. He was going to be coddled and engulfed in Edward's miserable pit of anger and depression for two, maybe three weeks.

I curled my lip in amusement as Jasper stood before me, staring down at me in awe and astonishment, all his fans leaving the bookstore in handfuls. I just shrugged and smiled complacently; what a job well done! Expecting him to be infuriated, I backed away from him, giggling nervously, taking a few steps back; no easy task for someone in four inch heels. "Jasper, you're not mad are you? I honestly had to speak to you. This is serious." I frowned. I hit my fist onto my hand and stood my guard.

"No, of course not, Rosalie… You have absolutely no idea how thankful I am for your presence right now." He gazed down at me, nervous and impatient.

"Right. About the important news… you're going to have to cancel your tour." I frowned, pulling him into a sympathetic hug. "I'm so sorry by the way."

I looked up to make sure he wasn't too sad or anything. A wide grin spread on his features. "Thank god." He sighed in relief. I raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Okay... Perfect." I rolled my eyes, grinning. "You mean thank Rosalie, but anyways, The Volturi is organizing this big shindig, a big get-together. It's supposed to be the biggest party, for us, you know… immortals, of the century. Even Bella's invited, and Edward's not too happy about that. He's been ticking everyone off back home, not to mention he was already angry enough about bruising Bella.

"He's been getting into fist fights with Emmett for the stupidest things… I swear, they're like cat and dog." I shook my head in disappointment, returning to face him, my gaze now solemn. "The invitations clearly state that it is mandatory to go. There's no buts or what if's. You _have_ to cancel all your engagements for the next two to three weeks and we have to head to Volterra. Cappishe? It starts tomorrow."

"Okay. Got it." His gaze turned curious. "How's the family?"

"Are you asking how Alice is? She's fine. You've only been gone a month. She's a big girl. I think she's more worried about Bella's wedding dress not being big enough more than how you're getting along or if you've gotten into a boxing match with your publisher yet." I followed Jasper's eyes intently.

He shrugged, grinning. "But, how is everyone else?" His voice sounded anxious.

I sighed. "Well, Edward is overreacting, you know, he doesn't want Bella anywhere near the Volturi until she's… one of us. Carlisle is preparing for the trip, trying to find replacements for his two weeks off from the hospital. Esme and I are… well _were_ anyway, making sure the preparations are ready for tomorrow. Be pleased I flew all the way to Salt Lake City to tell you. I didn't trust my adorable lug of a husband to do the job." I sighed. "Meet us at the airport tomorrow?" I asked, hopeful.

He made a sarcastic gagging noise then grinned. "You bet." He sighed in irritation. Was it something I'd said?

--

I'm terrible ashamed for abandoning my story for so long, but I wasn't in the best mood to write. This is short, but will do for the time being :)

Please **Review**, I tend to post whenever I get 10 reviews per Chapter. Other's opinions help a lot. And again, I apologize for the long lapse of my absence.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jasper's POV**

Rosalie's impatient nature was distastefully ruining my evening; would a vampire survive if he leaped off a moving airplane?

"Look, Rosalie," I paused, hitting the back of my skull against the padding of the plane seat, "My relationship with Alice doesn't seem to be improving much at all." A sour sigh escaped my lips involuntarily. Rosalie's emotions were all over the place; angry at something, worried about another… or is that me?

Her piercing, stealthy eyes scanned my face for any signs of remorse, her frown seeming permanent on her flamboyant features. "Look, _Jasper_, you do realize that staunched faith _is_ being too stupid to think rationally. Alice is there, so what in god's name are you doing here? If I've insulted you, it's _your_ own damn fault." She sighed, her eyes narrowing and her words repeating as merely whispers in my head. "Well?"

"Well what?" I sighed. "Look, Rose… I've been stuck in an airplane with you for eighteen miserable hours. Give me a break?" My eyelids shut as the pilot announced our arrival. His English accent was horrifying, even for an Italian. Two petite-framed flight attendants, one blond and another with brown shoulder-length cropped hair, walked briskly down the isles for the landing.

An aura, glowing in anger and anxiety released from the body beside me. "You insipid little…" She stopped herself in midsentence as the speaker shot on again. She turned her body to face away from me and at the window, incredulous, trying to blow off some steam. "It would help if you would at least pretend you had a heart."

Why did it anger Rosalie so much that Alice didn't personally come to get me herself? Alice was busy and that was that. My wife had a hectic schedule, why would I be angry. How did we even get into such a bland argument?

--

The delicious commencing summer breezes were upon undertaking, most likely all too expedient for underhanded, infamous Volturi. Having taken responsibility upon making our coven look utterly distinguished, Alice had the honors of picking in preference to what she believed suited our physical charms best.

"Alice, No—," everyone in the dressing rooms became still and quiet, some laughing and some smug. "I'm sorry."

"Hey look, its George Washington's younger brother." Rosalie's voice echoed in the silence. Her slender body emerged from the farthest dressing stall, her svelte torso wrapped in an ivory eighteenth century linen-and-lace corset. Her graceful look was ruined by her shorts—or boxers— which I'm positive she's stolen from Emmett.

"I have a riddle for you, Rosalie," Edward's low murmurs were enough to have Rosalie on the edge of hysteria.

The tense, very damp air clouded my confused, borderline thoughts. Edward flashed his stare in my direction, raising an eyebrow then narrowing his eyes all while waiting beside the stall in which Bella dressed at a gradual, slow pace. Every so often, her whimpers and hard breathing would be the only thing I'd be able to focus on; what's Alice done to her this time?

"I don't want to hear your riddle Edward." Rosalie finally said, smiling confidently and positioning one of her hands on her waist conceitedly, her long, pallid legs curving and mesmerizing for someone in the room; Emmett? No— he wasn't even in the room; maybe herself? Most likely. "Just because you like mentally raping us doesn't mean we want to know your opinions on it."

Edward exhaled an unnecessary succession of jagged breaths, staring at Alice. Having a mental conversation perhaps?

"Bella, it doesn't take two hours to put on that dress." Alice reminded, handing me a black knee-length coat to complete the outdated apparel. "Don't make me come in there."

"No! Alice…" Her wails and sobs astounded me; where my heart would have been cold and undead instead grew sick and lukewarm with pleasure… so much meaning in such inconsequential sounds. "I think you forgot to give me some trousers or bottoms." She stated, settled intently on remaining where she resided.

"That's a dress, Bella; you only have to wear it until we go shopping tomorrow. Appearances are everything in our society—"

"Your society, Alice," Bella corrected numbly, sadness etched and laced in her milky voice, "I'm just the human."

"Bella, half of the Volturi guard are waiting for us outside the airport compounds, please," Alice begged, raising an eyebrow at Edward, her body inclining against the stall door, "Let me in."

"Why don't _you_ wear this? I'm not from Victorian times and I'm completely sure that I'm not eye candy either. This is ridiculous, Alice, I'm _not_ wearing it."

"All four of our dresses are the same only different colors, Bella." Alice pouted her lips at me, tracing her small index finger through an opening in the door. "Come out or I'll pull you out of there if I have to." She growled, her voice sounding like that of a high-pitched tingling bell instead of her intended snarl.

Rosalie sighed, annoyed and intentionally sending all her angst and anxiety at me specifically; her smugness told it all. "I'm wearing showy boxers and a skanky corset; what in god's name can _she_ be complaining about?" She rolled her eyes, placing her eyes upon mine. I raised an eyebrow and held in a chuckle.

"Look at me." Bella begged. All eyes were now upon her. She closed her eyes, fresh tears forming in her tear ducts.

--

Please **Review**!


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella's POV**

I wrapped my hands around myself and closed my eyes, feeling the staring, bulging eyes of the beautiful Cullens devouring me from head to heel. Having slept only about two hours in the last two days, my body seemed to fail me and seemed utterly unrepentant to my brain. My movements were slower; that much I knew they had to have noticed. Every small gesture I made seemed useless now because it didn't take vampire vision to see the purple bags from loss of sleep forming under my eyes. Strangely, the sleepiness and weariness came and went every few hours. I felt revived each time I awoke from my dream-less daydreaming.

It was adrenaline; pure instinct and rational thought bumping against each other in the walls of my mind, kicking aside the effort I made to keep on moving. It was as if something inside of me was being held captive. I was chained, the bruises on my body marked permanently from inside out, bleeding internally and eternally at that.

And then the imaginary chains were removed, warmness causing my bosoms to constrict; in fear or in relief it was hard to tell. My arms had tightened around myself, and the warmness wasn't due to anything other than Jasper's simple, brotherly gesture. I had to smile, but my lips couldn't come to do it. My mind was still frozen, halted at the end of a broken road made of glass yet I still stood upon it without falling. I could see everything below my rationalization skills, but I couldn't access the motor skills to keep on walking forward. Fear? Does seeing or thinking about Jasper make me feel _frightened_? It wasn't complicated; it was far from being complicated. I know it to be true as I know my name to be Isabella; there wasn't any road paved ahead of me just yet, and that's why it was glass.

I closed my eyes again, taking an imaginary step forward into the future that my mind formulated for it.

I see Jasper, running his long, pallid fingers through his perfect blond hair. It wasn't too late to take a different road, was it?

I meant to take another step forward but couldn't bring myself to do it; why? Was it because I _was_ scared? Horrified? Of _what_?

My eyes opened peeling and aching at the air that hit against them. Tears wanted to form, but they didn't. My eyes were dry to the bone and I wasn't in the mood to cry. I wanted to take this stupid dress off and go to sleep with someone beside me, someone who would love me for always and be there when I would awaken. That person wouldn't mind if I preferred sweatpants to designer jeans or tank tops to spaghetti straps.

Someone I wouldn't be scared of to be myself in front of, someone that makes my heart sicken and skip three beats rendering it to the point of hysteria. Frenzy of the heart; someone would die from such and knowing my own luck it seemed a probable likeliness.

"This is criminal, Alice," Edward's voice was the first to crack. He was so far away from me that his sweet breath only dazed me in my memory; which isn't to say that it alone isn't enough to render me in worse condition than before. Dazzled and lightheaded.

"Go hunt Edward." Jasper's broken, almost sleepy voice interrupted. "I can tell it's been weeks and this isn't helping my self control at all."

I whimpered, touching the smooth, hard texture of the linen of the cloth surrounding my shoulders; Jasper's black cloak. I smudged my eyes a bit and took a deeper look at my surroundings. Rosalie had left the room, already dressed in a dress, similar to mine only an emerald shade, to meet her husband. Only Edward, Alice, Jasper and I remained. Alice shook her head, smiling up at me from her Indian-styled position in which she sat on the white tiled flooring. There was an edge to her smile; it was almost a smirk.

"You're wearing three-inch platform stilettos and you haven't broken anything. This is a good omen!" She cheered, looking at Jasper.

I, too, directed my eyes in his direction. He gazed right back into mine.

Suddenly, I was stuck in my memory. I realized it was Jasper who had covered me, kept me from the air that made my body uneasy and shaky. I smiled in his direction.

"Love," Edward whispered, the thirst present in his velvety-smooth voice, "Will you be alright? It will just be for a few hours." He promised, almost imploring a hidden message.

"Alice, don't you dare go to them without me, at least not with Bella." He warned, exchanging a long stare with his elfin sister. He nodded, staring at her with thoughtful in-depth intensity. "I will."

Something caught my attention. I wasn't sure what, but the enthusiasm in his voice mixed with confusion, no, sarcasm and worry? "Will what?" I whispered clutching myself tighter and nodding to myself almost reluctantly.

"The theme for the party is Victorian Era-styled." He paused hesitantly, "She's really inclined into the spirit of the celebration, love."

"Oh." I nodded, still clutching myself tight and shutting my eyes tighter as I faced all three of them, who probably inquiring my sanity.

"Take care of her…" Edward's voice turned into a mere whisper… into a faraway echo… into simple nothing. Alice's voice was hazy and unintelligible and I was barely able to feel Jasper's touch against my arm.

"Let's take her…" Alice's voice was all over the place now. "…to dress, it's too short and I saw…"

And then there was nothing. I smiled as something hard hit against my body, or did I hit against _it_; I however didn't react. Surely I'd be bruised or at least in pain soon, but it didn't come. All that came was soft silk against my ear and cheek. I inhaled the delicious aroma from Jasper's coat, unable and unwilling to move any part of me. Such a saccharine, lovely smell; it suits him.

Oh Alice, treat him well; we're both pretty lucky. I was, however, between a rock and a hard place.

--

_It was so magical; I let the lot of harsh waves stab me down, calming my body as the little droplets of cold rain water hit my body against the pale sand. I wanted to swim into the cold, sandy ocean as a hurricane formed all around us but I didn't know how and my legs couldn't respond. _

_The cold ocean, the cold, harsh breeze, the dark and much purpled skies; it was all so much as a mere thought and it _was_ only a dream. _

A dream I awoke sweating cold and clammy all around in a large bed surrounded by veils and lucent, transparent cloth of silver and ashen. I sat up, staring at the elegantly lit room, surrounded by colors of silver, crimson and different shades of golden in beautiful decors and design. The bed, looking to be fit for well over four people was soft and silky, pulling my head down on the pillow once more.

I smiled, steadying my exasperated breathing intakes of breath and closing my eyes.

My eyes popped wide open when a very low, mused chuckle vibrated through the room. Only then did I notice the beige walls, the elegant furniture and the steady, very cold conditioning in the room.

"A hotel room, huh." I nodded, closing my eyes again and throwing my head back onto the silk white pillow, shaking my head. I lay there, eyes closed, for what seemed like hours until the sound of a squeaking chair made my head snap up. My eyes searched the room for somebody; anybody.

"Don't be frightened." A soft whisper of a voice reached at me. I slowly turned my head to look to my right. Beside the bed, after searching past the red and white decorate veils, a very elegant, simple seat remained in front of a dark, beautifully carved night table. Beside it, Jasper stood with a skeptical grin and amused eyes; almost as if he were asking me something but too indirectly for me to feel the need to respond. His beautiful figure stood at the left of the enormous bed, the dimly lit room making his features almost too stunning, making me want to keep staring even though I knew I knew my cheeks were flushed in crimson.

I exhaled slowly, crawling helplessly towards the edge of the Victorian bed. My head began to spin, little spots of black clouding my eyes. When I reached the end, I stood on my knees and looked up at him, not really sure of what I was doing. My lips involuntarily curved into a wanting grin, my eyes softening as he stood before me, unsure of what to make out on my actions.

Without hesitation, I reached for his hands and set them on my chest, leading them down the silk night dress someone had taken the liberty to dress me in.

He stood there before me for an awfully long time, his eyes thoughtful and lustful. I wasn't a mind reader, but his eyes told me everything I needed to know.

He was thinking about Alice, his wife, and he was telling himself that this was wrong and right. Right… sometimes the right thing wasn't right for _everybody_.

I wanted to crawl away, back to the other end of the bed and stay there until Edward came to comfort me and watch me sleep just so that I could cuddle my body against his and feel like I had a place in the world. Where everything would be all too _perfect_ and _right_; if I couldn't have something _perfect_ and _right_, then I had only one other choice. A feeling of _fulfillment_ that was _wrong_.

I pressed his cold hands against the white silk, aching for his touch. His eyes, showing no resentment or disgust, changed from topaz to a dark shade of aged gold. He flashed his teeth, his grin spreading so wide it made me smile with him, too.

I felt his breath stop, his body coming closer to mine. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, smiling and enjoying the split second in which the world seemed to be correctly aligned with the moon; in a few hours it would be dawn.

He pressed his icy lips against mine, rubbing his thumbs gently against my cheeks as he lay my body down, my back against the bed and his body over of my own.

My mind told me to walk away, but my body and my heart didn't know how. Wanting was above reasoning. It was so strange; I had no intention of kissing my soon-to-be brother when I awoke. It was as if his emotions were being pushed at my own, combining them into a uniform compound that _seemed_ to be right. I wasn't impatient for his rough touch; I wanted his tender weightless touch instead. I welcomed it.

I opened my eyes when our lips parted, realizing the incredible beating of my heart and jagged breathing. I felt as though my heart was going to jump out of my chest at any second. He just smiled, so tenderly that it made me want to cry from bliss.

--

Please **Review**!


End file.
